Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 11
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * New Mexico State Penitentiary escapees * ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** *** ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Kumamoto North Police Station Items: * * * * * War Machine Armor * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = The members of Stark Industries' board of directors arrive at Stark Headquarters, accompanied by the Ghost with the intention to seize the company. Friday attempts at reasoning with them, but Mister Lynch insists the fellow members of the board to ignore her. They arrive at Stark's lab, and send Ghost to break into it to override the secure servers. He phases through the vault door, opens the door, after a few seconds comes back confused. The board enters the lab and finds Mary Jane Watson, claiming to be Stark's new executive administrator. Together with Friday, she convinces them that the company is in safe hands while Tony is allegedly in a retreat working on new breakout tech to help the company rebound from the recent financial issues. Outside the New Mexico State Penitentiary, two inmates are escaping in a truck when the armor-clad Riri Williams lands in front of them, with the intention to stop them. The inmates try to run her over, but she successfully causes the truck to flip over with a punch, though at the cost of her armor's integrity. Several New Mexico State Police cars arrive to the scene as the truck continues rolling in the dirt. The State Troopers try to apprehend her, but she clarifies that she's one of the good guys, though it was her first "super hero thing." On the other side of the globe, War Machine arrives to the Kumamoto North Police Station. Meanwhile, in Osaka, Japan, his arrival catches Tomoe's attention, who is informed of Rhodes' return by Zhang; however, Zhang informs her that other heroes like Thor have been spotted. Tomoe scolds herself for allowing her organization to lose anonymity. They try to consider all of their options, including going into hiding, but Tomoe decides to attack the heroes before they could surprise her. Under his disguise of Richard Franco, Tony Stark walks down the streets of Osaka when he notices the Vision flying by. He enters a coffee shop, locks himself in the bathroom, and notices Rhodes sitting in the lavatory after turning his back. Tony questions Rhodey's presence in their emergency meet place, he replies he's there to rescue Tony, but Stark denies to need help. When Rhodey tries to convince Tony to deactivate his facial disguise, Stark demands him to drop the cover first. The person in front of Tony then changes her appearance from Rhodey to her original look, that of Ms. Marvel. When Stark questions Ms. Marvel's presence, she gives her a message from Rhodey, that he won't be sorry for what he's about to do. She also talks to somebody on her phone and informs them that she has Stark. Tomoe's base of operations is suddenly attacked by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. Ms. Marvel brings Tony once the battle has already been won, and numerous biohack ninja are being arrested. War Machine says "You're welcome." to Stark, even though Tony claims that he didn't need help, and still has yet to figure out the entirety of Tomoe's operations. When Rhodes shows Tony that they had also captured the leader, Tony informs him that they had the wrong person. They had captured Zhang instead of Tomoe. Zhang is later thrown into a jail cell together with Tony, who uses his identity of Richard Franco to try to get any kind of lead on Tomoe. Zhang informs him that she has no idea of Tomoe's whereabouts, but assures him that Tomoe is much more than she lets on, and when she resurfaces, it will be the end of her enemies. As the Helicarrier approaches New York City, Tony tells Rhodey that he still doesn't know what Madame Masque stole from him, nor why Tomoe wanted it so badly that she risked her circle's anonymity for it. He also reaffirms that he didn't need help. Rhodey reassures him that he did, stating that Tony isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or an intelligence agent, and he was using his infiltration as an excuse to escape from his personal problems. Tony eventually admits that it's true, and Rhodey reminds him to go back to his life and inform everyone he's still alive. A Tony communicates with Friday, the A.I. informs him about Riri William's recent actions. | Solicit = On the road to CIVIL WAR II! • During the last Civil War, Tony Stark and Captain America battled to the bitter end. Now they find themselves on the same side. Or do they? • It is Steve Rogers and Tony Stark like you have never seen them before. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}